Body Talk
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Une discussion entre les garçons de ND dans les vestiaires de McKinley. Leur sujet de discussion : un pantalon en lamé or. Et les petites fesses qu'ils abritent. Pas sûr que Blaine s'en remette. Klaine.


**Titre** : _Body Talk_

**Genre/rating** : rating un peu plus élevé que la série (mais bon, pas de quoi choquer les jeunes esprits). KLAINE.

**Spoiler** : saison 3, épisode 3.18 Choke.

**Warning** : je n'aurais que deux mots à dire : GOLD PANTS ! (OMFG !)

**Résumé** : une discussion entre les garçons de ND dans les vestiaires de McKinley. Leur sujet de discussion : un pantalon en lamé or. Et les petites fesses qu'ils abritent. Klaine.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par le groupe Imagination que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

_Morning, afternoon, and night  
We lay together side by side  
Searchin' for lust  
Searchin' for breath  
Searchin' for the touch of life_

_No words are spoken_  
_the only sound we hear_  
_is body talk, body talk_

_The heat of passion is such_  
_a beautiful thing as it overflows_  
_Pleasure grows all the dreams it can bring_  
_Ooh, your lips in my eyes and gentle sighs_  
_With body talk, body talk_

_Cool and kind, so soft and pure, a touching moment_  
_Heated feelings once explode, but have melted_  
_We were two souls torn apart with bitter ages_  
_Through expression not aggression, we have become …_

… _One._

Sam entra en sifflotant dans le vestiaire. Il avait de quoi être plutôt satisfait : c'était la première fois en trois mois que Coach Roz Washington le félicitait. Enfin, pas vraiment « féliciter » : c'était le premier entraînement où elle ne lui faisait aucune remarque, ce que Sam avait décidé de prendre comme des encouragements. Revenir à McKinley était sympa mais franchement, les coachs de ce lycée étaient plus étranges les uns que les autres … bah, tant qu'il avait Mercedes, il savait qu'il pouvait tout supporter.

Puck et Mike étaient déjà là. Sam savait que cet après-midi Finn ne les rejoindrait pas. Il était sûrement avec Rachel. La pauvre avait besoin de lui après ce qui était arrivé lors de son audition. Et en parlant de ça …

Sam sortit une housse de costume de son casier et la posa sur un des bancs. Il allait récupérer le tuxédo qu'il avait glissé dans son sac de gym après la performance de Kurt lorsque Blaine entra dans le vestiaire.

Les trois lycéens regardèrent Blaine entrer et ouvrir son casier. Blaine ôta soigneusement son polo et son gilet, après avoir dénoué son nœud pap.

Le tout, en soupirant. Bruyamment. Plusieurs fois.

Sam sourit. C'était le genre de soupirs que devaient pousser les amants alanguis d'une série B. Blaine était visiblement encore sous le coup de la performance de son petit ami !

Le silence régnait dans le petit coin du vestiaire qu'avaient investi les membres masculins de ND depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, si on exceptait les soupirs andersoniens bien sûr.

Sam déplia le tuxédo et l'épousseta ce qui eu pour effet de ramener le sieur Anderson à la dure réalité de McKinley.

- Hey, s'exclama Blaine, c'est le tuxédo que portait Kurt pour son audition tout à l'heure !

- Yep. Il est venu me voir il y a deux jours pour avoir des renseignements sur les costumes de strip-tease.

- Strip-tease ? Hey Trouty Mouth, siffla Puck, que dirait Mercedes si elle savait que tu es retombé dans le pêché (le tout dit en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu).

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas à Puck. Sam avait le cœur de Mercedes il le savait et il ne manquait plus qu'un évènement pour consacrer leur amour : le bal de promo. Sam attendait juste le bon moment pour inviter Mercedes.

- Oh, répondit juste Blaine qui clignait des yeux en fixant le tuxédo (au moins il ne soupirait plus ce qui était un plus). Et … euh, tu lui as aussi expliqué comment euh … l'enlever ?

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Sam.

- Oui, le soir avant qu'on se couche.

- Le soir …Répéta Blaine qui cette fois fixait Sam.

- Ouais, juste après qu'il ait amené son lait chaud à Finn.

- Dans ta chambre …

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, ouais, enfin, c'est la chambre d'ami et euh, Blaine, tu es sûr que tu vas bien mec ?

- Kurt et toi vous avez aussi répété des mouvements de _strip-tease_ le _soir_ dans _ta_ chambre mais à part ça, non, tout va bien, franchement pourquoi est-ce que ça irait mal ?

- Bah justement mec, c'est ce que je te deman–

Il fut interrompu par Puck qui, assis à califourchon sur un des bancs, laçait ses baskets.

- Je peux dire que Hummel est un super bon élève, parce que ses coups de reins étaient, chauds, chauds, chauds.

Blaine se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc faisant face à Puck.

- Ces coups de … tu … Puck tu étais dans l'auditorium ? Demanda t-il (Sam se demandait si le pauvre garçon n'était pas sous le choc. Il était soudainement anormalement pâle).

Puck haussa les épaules.

- Bah ouais. Lauren m'a demandé d'enregistrer toutes les performances du Glee Club. Il sourit au souvenir de son ex-petite amie. Ah, Lauren, ça c'était une femme … Quand t'as connu un amour comme ça mec, tu l'oublies jamais. Et tu obéis. Je vérifiais la sono. Il haussa les épaules. Et dire que j'ai toujours pris Kurt pour une vierge effarouchée. Il donna une tape dans le dos de Blaine. Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui au lit hein ? Il est super souple et ce qu'il peut faire avec ses jambes mamamia !

- Oh Mon Dieu, gémit juste Blaine en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- T'inquiète mon pote, je peux te donner un double de la vidéo si tu veux. Santana m'a déjà fais une offre mais je te fais un prix. Entre frères c'est normal.

Cette fois, Sam cru que Blaine allait tourner de l'œil.

- Santana … Santana Lopez, _cette_ Santana ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix rauque.

- Mec, Kurt t'a complètement court-circuité le cerveau avec son pantalon en lamé or ou quoi ? Evidemment Santana Lopez, répliqua Puck.

- Faut dire que porter ça sans sous vêtements, c'est un appel au crime.

Blaine, Sam et Puck tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Mike, qui venait de lâcher cette petite bombe, s'amusait à gonfler ses abdos devant un miroir. Le silence s'installant, il finit par tourner la tête vers ses amis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu … tu étais là aussi, bredouilla Blaine d'une voix blanche.

- Bah ouais, dès que Tina est sur scène, je viens pour la regarder. C'est normal, c'est ma petite amie et nous nous encourageons l'un l'autre.

- Vous … vous avez _tous_ vu la performance de Kurt, ajouta Blaine.

Puck ricana.

- Yep, et apparemment certain on aussi vu ce qu'il n'y avait pas à voir, t'as des yeux de lynx mon pote ! P'tain, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est pas la première fois que Kurt la joue « nature ». Des fois, ses jeans sont si serrés que franchement, on verrait les marques de son boxer s'il en portait. Mais j'avoue que le lamé doré met particulièrement en valeur ses jolis p'tits bijoux de famille, enfin petits pas tant que ça, d'ailleurs -

Blaine laissa entendre un long gémissement.

Puck lui donna une nouvelle petite tape sur le dos et lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

- Et dire que tout ça est à _toi_ ! Cool non, d'être le seul autre gay de McKinley. Tu l'as pour toi tout seul mec, aucun risque de concurrence. P'tain, je t'envie, son petit cul est vraiment, vraiment à croquer … enfin, si on est euh, homo, hein.

Sam était certain qu'on pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait le front de Blaine qui le cognait contre son casier jusque dans les couloirs de McKinley. Il aimait bien Blaine mais franchement, il était pouvait lui aussi être bizarre.

Il devait y avoir un truc dans ce lycée qui rendait les gens comme ça.

* * *

Blaine attendait dans sa voiture. Il savait que Kurt avait cours jusqu'à 18h30. Finn serait chez Rachel. Kurt lui avait parlé d'un bal de charité auquel ses parents avaient été invités (« Nous avons passé deux heures à chercher la cravate idéale chez Macy's. Et après ça, mon père dira que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui, mpf. » « Tu as réussi à traîner ton père chez Macy's ? » « Je n'ai eu qu'à lui rappeler la date de mon départ à New-York ». Le tout dit avec des yeux pétillants de malice).

Les phares de la voiture de Kurt l'éblouirent un instant lorsqu'il arriva. Blaine attendit que Kurt rentre chez lui. Il allait lui donner vingt minutes et après … après, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était réellement un « Alpha Gay ».

Il était prêt.

* * *

Kurt fredonnait en rangeant sa veste. Il avait le cœur léger, léger, léger : IL AVAIT REUSSI ! Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait pris mais Carmen Tibodaux lui avait fait un _compliment_. Carmen Tibodaux ! Il était désolé pour Rachel bien sûr mais il avait aussi le droit de se réjouir, non ?

Deux petits coups secs frappés sur sa porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa pendule. Bizarre. Est-ce que Finn était déjà rentré ? Kurt aurait pensé qu'il resterait toute la nuit chez Rachel.

- Tu peux entrer ! Cria t-il, ses pensées à nouveau absorbées par son audition et New-York, New-York, New-York ! Encore quelques efforts et il toucherait enfin du doigt ce rêve qu'il y a deux ans à peine il osait à peine caresser.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kurt se tourna prêt à demander à Finn comment Rachel allait lorsque des bras se refermèrent sur lui, des lèvres chaudes – un goût amère-sucré de café, une odeur si familière – s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa inconsciemment guidé par cette langue experte, par la sensation de cette peau contre sa joue qu'il connaissait comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Il ne reprit son souffle que le baiser rompu.

- Bl-Blaine, mais que - ?

- _Chhhhhh_, dit juste Blaine, posant le doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Les jambes de Kurt menaçaient de le lâcher mais les bras de Blaine étaient là pour le soutenir. C'était comme si le corps de Kurt refusait de continuer à exister lorsque Blaine le serrait comme ça contre lui. Plus de jambes, plus de bras, juste le corps de Blaine.

- Je viens de dépenser tout mon argent du mois, dit Blaine (un murmure rauque, chaud contre l'oreille de Kurt, son cou. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut menaçant de le défaire complètement). Pas facile de faire affaire avec Santana (des dizaines de baisers posés au hasard sur ses épaules, son torse. Quand avait-il enlevé son pull ?). Oh, et j'ai aussi acheté le silence de Puck. Le deal : il ne parle plus de _toi_ dans les vestiaires (une main sur sa peau, douce, douce, douce). En fait, il ne parle plus de toi, un point c'est tout (toutes ses sensations qui éclatent, comme les pièces d'un puzzle que l'on désassemble.

Et plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, les mains de Blaine qui, pièce par pièce, le reconstitue.

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine).

* * *

Kurt bailla. La soirée avait été … Epique. Il sourit en s'étirant sur son lit. Il aimait cette version de Blaine. Possessif. Plein de surprises. Kurt allait ajouter « séance de sexe non programmée » dans sa liste des moments qu'il préférait (1). Yeux mi-clos, il tâtonna à la recherche de Blaine. Rien. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Blaine était assis au bureau de Kurt et tapotait sur son ordinateur portable.

Kurt récupéra les draps et s'enroula dedans, comme dans une toge. Blaine lui était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Kurt plaça ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmura t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Je suis sur le site de Marc Jacobs.

- Huhu.

- Euh, je cherche s'ils ont des sous-vêtements sympa. Je voudrais t'en offrir avant ton départ. Pour New-York. Pour que tu les portes. Là-bas, bredouilla Blaine qui avait pris une fort jolie couleur rose.

Huhu, se dit Kurt, il y avait une histoire derrière tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, les bribes des (quelques) phrases que Blaine avait prononcées hier soir lui revenaient à l'esprit, aussi énigmatiques.

Il interrogerait Sam. Ou Finn. Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Kurt enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine. Il était encore tôt. Autant en profiter, non ?

Sa main descendit sur le torse de Blaine, plus bas, toujours plus bas …

**Zi endeuh ! **(Oui je sais, je m'arrête toujours au même moment mais je suis certaine que vous êtes capables de remplir les blancs ! Faites jouer votre imagination Mlles. GO !)

(1) Nous apprenons en effet dans Dance With Somebody (en même temps que Rachel qui a l'air un chouïa horrifiée par cette idée !) que nos deux amoureux planifient leur rendez vous galants. A mon avis, ça vient de Blaine : rien ne doit « dépasser » dans sa vie, tout y est réglé comme du papier à musique. Ou comme une coiffure bien enduite de gel. Je vois Kurt comme apportant un peu de fantaisie à leur relation amoureuse. KURT IS NOT A BABY PENGUIN ANYMORE !

**AN2** : je pense que Choke est le plus abominable épisode des trois saisons de la série Glee. Je déplore déjà régulièrement la vision que les auteurs de cette série ont des femmes mais là, c'était le pompom ! Pourquoi une série « comique » essaye t-elle de traiter de sujets aussi sérieux (et délicats) que les violences faites aux femmes ça me dépasse. Je suis surprise que NeNe Leakes fondatrice de The Twisted Heart Foundation, organisation luttant contre les violences domestiques, se soit livrée à cette mascarade. Encore heureux, nous avons Kurt et Blaine dans deux scènes inoubliables, la performance du Fantôme de l'Opéra et bien entendu, l'audition de Kurt devant la grande Carmen Tibidaux. LONG LIVE THE KLAINE (ouais, je sais, faut que je me fasse soigner …).


End file.
